This invention relates generally to wound rolls of sheet material and, more particularly to a method and apparatus for winding into rolls sheet material from a web.
Semiautomatic machines for winding into rolls of sheet materials from larger rolls or webs are well known. These machines require several manual operations during the winding operations. Thus, although the actual winding may be automatic, some of these machines may require manually starting winding operation on each core of the sheet material or may require manual severing of the sheet material after each wound roll has been completed while the next winding operation of the sheet material must be fed manually for effecting the next winding sequence. Thus, these machines are highly limited as to their efficiency and rate of production so that the cost of the wound rolls of material is obviously increased. Furthermore the known winding machines do not wind uniform wound rolls.